


Spell It Out

by gliese581



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mike didn't have to say "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparrowsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/gifts).



> For sparrowsverse in the 2012 Skippy Exchange, who wanted:  
>  _Any type of soul bond fic would be awesome, along with genderswap/always a girl kind of fic, animal transformation hits my buttons and I'm a sucker for AU's and crossovers (any fandom!), secret relationship is always good (from everyone), JONAS fic would be a bonus!_
> 
> 1 and 2 are related, but the rest are separate 'verses. I really hope you like it sparrowsverse!

**1.**  
Kevin was warming his hands in front of the fire when he heard something rustle from the dark forest around him. Kevin jerked his hands away from the fire and looked around, but he didn't see anything in the darkness. Frowning, Kevin turned back to the fire.

Camping had been Mike's idea, but he'd disappeared to wherever people who left their boyfriends alone in the _middle of a forest_ went. It would be fun, Mike had said. You'll love it, kid, Mike had said. This was the last time Kevin was listening to him.

The forest rustled again, but just like before, Kevin didn't find anything when he looked around. Kevin was beginning to think he was hearing things when he heard a twig snap. Kevin gulped when he heard more twigs snap, as if something was coming towards him.

Operating under the idea that if he ignored whatever it was, it would go away, Kevin didn't look behind his shoulder. If he ended up being mauled to death by a bear, he was going to haunt Mike until the end of time.

Kevin barely stifled a yelp when a huge wolf put its head on his shoulder and leaned against him. Kevin couldn't help but make a face when something liquid dribbled out of the wolf's open mouth and down his sweatshirt.

"Did you take a swim?" Kevin asked, finally, as he reached up and ran a hand through Mike's wet fur.

Mike huffed in reply and shook off Kevin's hand, before he walked around to Kevin's side and laid down in front of the fire. Like a big dog, Mike put his head on Kevin's knees and looked up at him. Kevin smiled and scratched the top of Mike's head.

"You're not forgiven for that stunt you just pulled, you know," Kevin warned. "You owe me big."

Mike just licked Kevin's wrist and butted affectionately against Kevin's hand in response.

**2.**  
Kevin woke up the next morning with Mike's mostly human eyes staring at him. There was still something sharp and wolf-like about Mike's eyes, as if the wolf was just waiting under the surface. It sent a shiver down Kevin's spine.

"Good morning," Kevin mumbled, running a hand over his face.

Instead of replying, Mike pushed Kevin back onto his back and rolled over so he had Kevin's thighs caged between his knees. Kevin's face went red when he noticed for the first time that Mike was still _completely naked_.

When Kevin tried to reach up to Mike, Mike grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them over his head. Mike wasn't exactly gentle about it, but he wasn't aggressive either. It was just enough for Kevin to understand that the wolf's influence wasn't all gone.

"Mike -" Whatever Kevin was going to say got stuck in his throat when Mike leaned close.

Kevin bit back a moan when Mike's breath ghosted over his cheek and his free hand slipped under Kevin's shirt, skimming over the sleep-hot skin he found there. The hand stopped over Kevin's chest and Mike put his palm over Kevin's frantically beating heart.

Kevin almost jumped when he felt Mike's erection rub against his own. With an almost feral smirk, Mike rolled his hips forward and Kevin swore he saw stars. Mike was almost in a frenzy, like he wanted release and he wanted it now, and Kevin couldn't do anything but gasp and writhe underneath Mike.

Too quickly, Kevin felt his stomach tighten and his nerves lit up. Mike didn't let up despite that and Kevin almost blacked out with pleasure as Mike pushed him over the edge. Kevin barely noticed Mike's rough gasps and shaking body as he reached his own climax.

~~~

"Mike," Kevin said, later, when he felt something tickling his neck. "Mike, are... are you sniffing me?"

**3.**  
Mike's eyes snapped open when his alarm started blaring from the nightstand. Mike was disoriented for a minute -- he could've sworn he'd fallen asleep at his desk with his law textbook -- but shook off the confusion and reached over to shut off the alarm.

Groaning when he saw the time, Mike climbed out of bed and pulled on a discarded pair of jeans on the floor. Mike wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he half-blearily stumbled to the bathroom. He had to get ready if he was going to get to his final on time.

Mike had his toothbrush stuck in his mouth when he noticed a post-it stuck to the mirror. He pulled it off the mirror and found Kevin's loopy handwriting on it.

> Good luck, Mike!

Mike smiled down at Kevin's note before sticking it back and finishing his morning routine. Before Mike left, he scrawled his own message.

> See you tonight, kid.

**4.**  
As a rule, Mike didn't drink Kevin's blood. It was loaded with sugar from all the sweets Kevin ate and the crash that followed from drinking it wasn't worth the effort. Though, that wasn't to say Mike caught sight of Kevin's neck and never felt the overwhelming urge to sink his fangs into it.

"Stop staring, it's distracting," Kevin grumbled from where he was fixing up Nic's sword, again.

Nic was nothing if not enthusiastic, but more often than not, that just meant she had a habit of trying to skewer something twice her size. Mike sometimes wondered why Kevin even bothered giving her an enchanted sword.

Mike didn't say any of that, though, and just floated closer to Kevin. Kevin's throat twitched when he felt Mike lean over his shoulder and Mike felt his fangs descend in anticipation at the sight.

"What are -" Kevin shivered when Mike lightly dragged his fangs across the skin of Kevin's neck. "I... I need to work on this, Mike."

"What's stopping you?" Mike asked, before lapping at the red marks his fangs left behind.

They were just getting to the good part when Mike heard cackling coming from outside. Mike pushed Kevin to the floor and covered Kevin's body with his own, just the roof blew open and debris sprayed everywhere.

"The Cobra is displeased you haven't put a ring on it, Michael."

"Go bother someone else, Gabe." Mike said, floating off of Kevin. Kevin rubbed his neck in embarrassment and resolutely turned back to his workbench.

Apparently satisfied that he ruined the mood, Gabe cackled again and flew away. It would probably fall on deaf ears, but Kevin looked up and shouted after him. "You're paying to get the roof fixed, again!"

**5.**  
The inn's roof was sagging at one end and Kevin could already hear the rowdy patrons from outside, but it was lit and Kevin could see smoke snaking out of the chimney. Sure, it wasn't the best looking inn, but Kevin was just glad he wasn't sleeping another night on his bedroll.

Mike appeared in the doorway, dark cloak thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, and made his way to Kevin, mouth twisted in displeasure. "Our room is right above the tavern," Mike said. "I tried to bargain for a better room, but they wanted a King's ransom."

"It's alright, Mike," Kevin answered.

Mike didn't look convinced, but he nodded and led Kevin into the inn. It was even louder inside than Kevin had expected and he kept his head down as he followed Mike up the stairs. The less he was noticed, the better.

The room was small and barely furnished. A single bed took up one side of the room and there was another door on the opposite wall, leading into what Kevin guessed was the washroom. It wasn't anything Kevin wasn't used to, but the noise was more than Kevin had realized and he felt a headache forming behind his eyes.

Relief came instantly when Mike reached over and cupped the base of Kevin's neck with his warm hands. Just like that, the noises from the tavern below became just a dull whisper. Kevin couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch.

He must've fallen asleep, because when Kevin opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed. The room was dark, but Kevin could make out Mike, who was lying next to him on the bed, his hand still cradling the back of Kevin's head.

Mike opened his eyes when Kevin shifted. "Go back to sleep, kid."


End file.
